fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Taichi Yagami
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, known as Taichi Yagami 'in Japan, is a main protagonist in the anime and manga series ''Digimon Adventure, and a featured protagonist in the sequel series, Digimon Adventure 02 ''and ''tri. The bearer of the Crest of Courage, he is the happy-go-lucky, adventurous and naive leader of the original DigiDestined. He often acts on impulse without considering the consequences of his actions, leading to friction and guilt between his friends. However, as a true leader, he manages to do what is needed to fix the problem and, in times of need, come through for both friends and family. In Fiction Wrestling, Tai first rose to prominence in WWE: Animated, along with his fellow DigiDestined. He still works for Animated, as well as Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW), where he is the current XCW World Heavyweight Champion in his first reign, and Cartoon Wrestling Alliance (CWA). Background *'''Series: Digimon Adventure *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 11 (Adventure), 14 (02), 17? (tri.), 39? (02 Finale) 22 (Fiction Wrestling) *'Height:' 6'1" *'Weight:' 211 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) XCW, WWE: Animated, (Formerly) AWF, CWA *'Debut:' 1998 (WWE: Animated), 2012 (XCW) *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Odaiba, Japan *'Allies:' Sora Takenouchi (wife), Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya (sister), DigiDestined, Henry Wong, Bugs Bunny, Ash Ketchum (sort of), Yugi Mutou *'Rivals:' Digivolution, Mario, Garfield, Jon Arbuckle, Ash Ketchum (friendly), Tom Brady, Knighthood of Assassins (Hotsuma, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane, Daffy Duck) *'Twitter:' @CrestOfCourage Wrestling Career 'WWF/E: Animated' 'Anime Wrestling Federation' 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' 'Television Champion (2012)' On the first week of January, Tai competed in the first match in XCW: a 4-way ladder match for the vacant Television Championship, including Spike Spiegel of Cowboy Bebop fame, Arthur Read, and Luigi. Kamiya became the inaugural champion after beating Arthur to the title. The following week, he along with Sora defeated Hotsuma and Lee Kanker for XCW's entry to the Supershow hosted by the Cartoon Wrestling Federation (CWF). By the end of the month at Whiplash, XCW's first pay-per-view, Tai successfully defended the title against Luigi. The following month, his friend Bugs Bunny wanted a rematch against Mario for the World title at Doomsday in a steel cage match. The XCW Commissioner Space Ghost wanted to give Bugs a test to earn that shot by defeating Garfield. Later, in the main event, the match was well in hand with Garfield, especially since the referee was knocked down. He was free to put the Cathug (Bearhug) on Bugs with no one to interfere. But then, Tai rescued Bugs with a couple of chair shots and a flying kick. The referee woke up and saw Bugs pinning Garfield making the 3-count. The following week, Garfield and his manager John Arbuckle warned Tai for "sticking his nose where it doesn't belong" and took it out on the XCW locker room. Tai was scheduled to defend the Television Championship against Luigi in a Whiplash rematch main event, but Garfield beat Tai to a pulp from the locker room to the ring, while Luigi picked up an easy victory and the title. After that, Garfield put Kamiya through the mat with a chokeslam. 'Feud with Garfield and World Heavyweight Championship Pursuit (2012)' Garfield and Jon Arbuckle issued a match to Tai at XCW Doomsday while verbally insulting his wife Sora. At the pay-per-view, Kamiya put a valiant effort, even scoop slammed a seven-foot-three, 425-pound monster of a cat. After landing the Tai Dive, he could have won if it weren't for Arbuckle's interference. Kamiya lost by pinfall after a Chokeslam. At week 2 of March, Tai returned for a chance to qualify at the March Majesty tournament after defeating Arthur Read via his new Crossface submission hold. He advanced to semi-finals by making Solid Snake from the Metal Gear video games tap out in week 4. At the March Majesty pay-per-view, he hit the Tai Dive onto Spike Spiegel and moved on towards the finals, which will be later against Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. That was a fierce battle between two of the hottest rising stars of XCW with two different fighting styles. Tommy got hit with a Tai Dive, but managed to kick out. Kamiya got crowned by the Vercetti Driver, but thanks to that undying will, kicked out before the three. Vercetti tried again, but Kamiya countered into the Crossface for the submission victory, which won the tournament, became the first-ever Majesty of March, and earn a shot at XCW World Heavyweight Championship an Endgame against Garfield who "won" in a triple threat match main event, who defeated Bugs Bunny and the former champion, Mario. The beginning of next month, John Arbuckle, who was the interim commissioner at that time, coordinated a celebration for Garfield winning the championship, becoming the new "face" of the company, and told that Garfield was "destined" to regain the title against Tai at Endgame. Tai and Sora interrupted the celebration and scolded Arbuckle to use their own exclusive story, "Destined" to make money. Garfield scolded back for insulting Jon by destroying Tai not only physically, but emotionally as well before the pay-per-view. The following week, Arbuckle assaulted Sora after her Gauntlet match with help from his newest acquisition, the new Hardcore Champion, Odie. After consulting her, Tai rushed into the ring after the main event, and brought the pain to Garfield and Odie with a steel chair, threatening them and Arbuckle that they bought the Extreme Team founder back to life and to insured to not only to defeat Garfield, but to making sure that Arbuckle and company never walk this halls again. The following week, Tai was to compete in a handicapped match against Garfield and Odie in the main event. But Tommy Vercetti wanted a piece of them by becoming his tag team partner. At the main event, the interim commissioner stripped Vercetti the Hardcore title after what had transpired from Odie, and also announced that the World Heavyweight Championship match between Kamiya and Garfield would be no-disqualification. The main event, however, turned into a no contest as Kamiya and Vercetti struck both Arbuckle and Garfield. The number-one contender even managed locked in the Crossface to both of them as payback for what they did to Sora. At the go-home show before Endgame, Arbuckle wanted to damage Tai physically and emotionally one more time by sending out Claude Speed of the Grand Theft Auto video game in a hardcore match while putting up Speed's Toon WWE Hardcore Championship on the line. It's a back and forth hard fought contest, and Kamiya had the upper hand in the end. He was about to end this with a Tai Dive, but Garfield's music distracted him, given Claude a diving back drop right through a table and retained the title. Then the World Champion and interim commissioner entered the ring, and the two combatants gave some last words before the pay-per-view. Tai, along with Sora, came to compete at the AWF Christmas Supershow against Masaru Daimon . After he won, Garfield walked toward the ring and Chokeslammed both the number-one contender and his wife. 'World Heavyweight Champion and Various Feuds (2012-present)' At the end of April, at the XCW Endgame main event, Tai went one-on-one against Garfield for the World title in a no-disqualification match. They have fought at ringside, through the audience, on the stage, and back to the ring. Kamiya was the first person to fought out of the Cathug. Odie tried to assist Garfield by bringing him a steel chair, but the champion responded by giving him a Chokeslam on the exposed concrete. Jon Arbuckle tried to distract Kamiya, but got dropkicked instead. One Tai Dive later, he pinned the monster and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. On the first week of May, Tai along with Sora said that he will defend the title like a fighting champion and set an standard of excellence since XCW has not seen since its inception. He also told the audience that World Champions in other companies at that time have a reputation as a bad guy. However, his first challenger, Mario, insinuate that he is a good guy and explained about his hiatus after losing the World title at March Majesty. Then the interim commissioner told that due to "unfortunate events" that occurred at Endgame, Mario's number-one contendership would be on the line that night against the former World Champion Garfield, and he put a less than 100 percent Sora against himself, where if Tai interferes in that match, not only he would be striped of the World title, but be fired from XCW. When it all said and done, Sora defeated Arbuckle during Space Ghost's shocking return as commissioner, and Mario retain his contendership with unknown assistance from Tommy Vercetti. At the Nightfire main event, Tai and Mario fought of the title and Kamiya retains via submission. At the first week of June, Space Ghost announced that XCW will host a summer Supershow. Tai along with new Women's Champion Sora competed against Mario and Princess Peach and won after a Tai Dive/Shooting Star Press simultaneously on respective opponents. The celebration was short-lived when Garfield stepped into the ring and Chokeslam them both and raising the World title belt, making it clear that the monster still have unfinished business with Kamiya. The next week, Space Ghost announced that Tai and Sora will be in one of the main events in the Supershow by having an intergender tag team match against Ben and Gwen Tennyson of CCW. The commissioner later told both Tai and Garfield to pick a superstar in the back to compete in a "Pick Your Posion" match where the winner will choose the stipulation in the Heatwave pay-view-view main event for the World title. Hotsuma stepped in as Garfield's pick while Kamiya chose Bugs Bunny. At the main event, after an unseen blow of his spiked knuckles followed by the Akujiki, Hotsuma emerged victorious, in which Garfield make the main event at Heatwave a Last Man Standing match. The following week at the XCW Summer Supershow main event, Tai and Sora fought against Ben and Gwen. After a war of words towards their opponents at the during the beginning of the show, it was a back-and-forth, very competitive fight between two of the most iconic units in fiction wrestling. Ben and Gwen tried anything to steal the win, but in the end, Sora kept Gwen away with a Shooting Star Press to the ringside floor, while Tai locked Ben in the Crossface for a submission victory. The following week, Kamiya competed in a six-man tag team match with Ed and Edd of D-Generation-Ed against Spongebob Squarepants, Hotsuma, and Mario. The match ended in chaos and Garfield made his final statement to his rival by Chokeslamming him through two tables on the ringside floor. There were some major health concerns about Tai's right knee since his Throw in the Towel match against Davis Motomiya at WrestleMania, but he continued to participate at the Heatwave pay-per-view. The Last Man Standing match was an absolute war as Kamiya went through a barbed-wire board and slammed through an announcer's table, while Garfield got his head smashed by a fluorescent light bulb and a top-rope German suplex which imploded the left side of the ring. In the end, it was one unbelievable Brainbuster through the stage that Tai became the last man standing, ended the rivalry, and complete his resurrection. The following month, XCW had ushered in a new era. In which, the main event of Massacre featured Tai going one-on-one with Bugs Bunny for the World Heavyweight title. It was a classic match between two of the most respected men in the business when all of the sudden, he was attacked by Hotsuma, Solid Snake, Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero. Bugs and other personal around the ring was also attacked, but it was Kamiya who received the worst of the attack and carried out on a stretcher. The following week, the five men later referred to itself as the Knighthood of Assassins, who assaulted Rolf of D-Generation Ed which Snake became Hardcore Champion and the South Park Four. Scorpion and Sub-Zero issued a challenge for the Tag Team Championship while their leader, Hotsuma, want Tai's World title at the Sliver Lining PPV. XCW Commissioner Space Ghost was about to fire them, until Kamiya stopped him and accepted Hotsuma's challenge to end their rule of XCW before it begins. He fought against Sweet Tooth, but due to his injured right knee, he lost via a Chokeslam. The Knighthood was about to mug him just like last week, but was rescued by the South Park Four and Bugs Bunny. On the go-home show before Sliver Lining, Hotsuma acquired Daffy Duck as the Knighthood Strategist after the latter betrayed Bugs the previous week, and to be in his corner in the World Title match. Tai came in and countered to have Bugs in his corner. In the main event, Kamiya competed in a six-man tag match with Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman against Hotsuma, Daffy and Scorpion. Tai's team got the victory after a Tai Dive to Scorpion. At the Sliver Lining PPV, Hotsuma did everything to cripple Tai by targeting his injured knee while with some assist from Daffy. However, with determination and heart, Kamiya fought back while Bugs kept Daffy at bay, and scored and victory by a small package. He earned a month-long break, but not after he got a post-match Akujiki courtesy of Hotsuma and a Killswitch from Daffy to Bugs on the championship. Personality Personal Life Tai is the older brother of fellow wrestler and Destined member, Hikari Yagami. He still maintain good friendship to the other Destined to this day. Before joining XCW, he married Sora Takenouchi. In Wrestling Tai tends to use a mix of high-flying moves and technical wrestling skills. The writer of XCW likens his style to a mix of real-life wrestlers CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. Finishing Moves *Crossface *''Tai Crash'' (Leg hook Belly-to-Belly Suplex lifted and dropped into a Piledriver) *''Tai Dive (Diving Headbutt) Signatures *Alabama Slam *Brainbuster - adopted from Yamato "Matt" Ishida *DDT *''Digi-Smash (Reverse STO) – CWA *''Digi-Twist'' (Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) – XCW; parodied from CM Punk *''Double C Spinebuster'' (Spinning Spinebuster) *Enziguri *Frankensteiner *Jawbreaker *Multiple Springboard Variations **Crossbody **Dropkick **Hurricanrana **Moonsault *Multiple suplex variations **Dragon **Snap **''Ichi! Ni! San! Suplex'' (Triple rolling German) *Multiple soccer kicks *Neckbreaker *''Taibreaker'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) Managers *Sora Takenouchi (Until XCW March Majesty) Nicknames *'"The DigiDestined of Courage"' *'"The Crestbearer of Courage"' Entrance Themes *'Digimon Adventure Theme' (1997 - Present) (WWE) *'"This Fire Burns"' by Killswitch Engage (2012 - Present) (XCW) Championships and Accomplishments 'Anime Wrestling Federation' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' *CWA Championship (2-times) FanFiction Wrestling Awards * Couple of the Year (2012) - With Sora Takenouchi * Hero of the Year (2014) 'WWF/E: Animated' *WWE Toon Championship (1-time) *WCW Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship (1-time) *WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (4-times) - with Yamato "Matt" Ishida 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' *XCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *XCW Television Championship (1 time, first ever) *March Majesty Tournament (2012; first ever) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers